Let The Games Begin
by xXporcelainXx
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D is ready to host their annual Black Games, 10 boys and 10 girls fighting to the death. One tribute though, Mira, is not quite sure who the enemy really is. Should she trust the boy in blue? Or should she follow her heart and stay with the green eyed god? based loosely on Hunger Games. Loki/Oc x Steve/Oc. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys here it is! There are some other characters from different comics/movies but this is an Avengers/Loki oriented story. The main character's nick name is pronounced Meera... In this story, there are only 10 districts. Please review?!(: _**

**_I do not own Hunger Games or Avengers._**

* * *

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's going to buy you a looking-glass. If that looking-glass gets broke, Mama's going to buy you a billy-goat. If that billy-goat won't pull, Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull turn over, Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover. If that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart. If that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town. So hush little baby, don't you cry, Daddy loves you and so do I." _My mothers sweet voice rang through our small house. The only problem was though, my mother had been dead for five years. It was the day of the Gathering. The day that S.H.I.E.L.D collected the tributes. The overall mood in District 4 was dark and mournful, but the sun shining brightly above made that hard to believe.

Jumping out of bed, I walked into the living room where the music was coming from. My father sat, drinking a glass of water, watching a tape on the old worn down television of my mother singing to me when I was a baby. "Dad?" I called.

His head of thick black hair turned towards me. "Oh, Mira. You are awake." He stood up and his boot clad feet thud against the floor. He put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed a circle in it with his thumb. "How about I go make some breakfast, I'm sure I can find something to make." He said, brow creasing and a sad frown pulling his lips.

"No, Dad... We don't have the food. I'll go out and find some more food and be back before the gathering. Don't worry about me..." I said, pulling my long black hair into a messy bun. He simply nodded and looked down, ashamed. I frowned and put a hand over his. "Don't feel bad." I said, and I smiled up at him. He nodded and sat down with his head in his hands. He had no choice but to feel bad though. His 16-year-old daughter had to take care of him.

Going back into my room, I brushed through my hair and put it back into a bun before going and putting on my clothes for the woods. It was a pair of simple black skinny legged pants that tucked into my old black leather boots. I put on a simple brown tee-shirt and left.

Walking through town, it seemed like any other ordinary day with people going about their daily chores and running errands, but I knew that by the time the clock hit twelve o clock, everyone would be in a panic. Everything started 100 years ago, when the United States fell to S.H.I.E.L.D and became the Nation. There were originally 11 Districts, but District 11 fell 74 years ago when they held an uprising and failed. Ever since, all 10 Districts have had to send one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 to compete in the Black Games each year. Only one person would come out alive.

I jogged over to my best friend Peter Parker's house, and knocked on the door. Aunt May opened the door, a frightful look in her eyes and she sighed. "Oh, Miranda, it's just you. I was frightened it would be an Agent. Peter has got in trouble a lot as of late." Aunt May said, a frown tugging at her lips.

I smiled a sad smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Aunt May. I'll take care of him. We will be back by 11:30 so we can go our separate ways and get ready." I said, trying to comfort her.

She simply nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Peter! Miranda is here. Hurry up, we don't have much time today." Aunt May called, frowning.

Peter jogged out of his room, skipping over to his Aunt and placing a kiss on her cheek. "See ya later, Aunt May." He said.

Peter came over and gave me a hug. "Hey, Pete. We have to be quick at the Market. We only have an hour." I said, beginning to walk down the street towards the woods. As we neared the old electric fence, I turned to Peter. "Hey, Pete. Wanna give me a lift?" I asked him. He laughed and nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist. He hopped 30 feet in the air, landing in the tree on the other side of the fence.

District 4 was the District that dealt with unknown species of spiders in the Capital. Since the fall of the United States, HQ has bred different spiders, creating unknown and potentially dangerous species. Peter was bitten by one a couple years back, and now he has some kind of crazy spider abilities. He can climb walls like crazy, but the webs he created himself by stealing technology from the peacekeepers.

As we walked into the woods, I felt the life thrumming around me. I could practically feel the heart beats of the living creatures in my finger tips. Nick Fury, the president of the Nation, had experiments done to pregnant women from the Districts, trying to see what effect it would have on the unborn children. My mother and I were one of those cases. My mother started dying 6 years ago, but when they tried to save her, they said the experiments just did too much to her body. She was dead in a year. The only good thing that came out of the experiments was my power. It was dangerous, because if I got too angry, I could kill someone by accident. I am able to feel and control life sources such as blood, as well as breathing.

I first found out about my powers when I was 12. Peter was caught by an Agent in the woods, and scared, I had wished I could stop his breathing. The next thing I knew, the Agent was on the ground, gripping at his neck for air.

Closing my eyes, I held my open palm out. I could hear the chatter of the squirrels and the birds in the trees. Closing my hand into a fist, I breathed out with a smile on my face.

_Plop. Plop plop. Plop._

I opened my eyes and saw Peter grinning. "Three squirrels and a rabbit. Nice job. Have I ever mentioned how convenient it is having you around?" He joked, putting two dead animals in both of the brown burlap bags.

"Only about every time we come out here." I said, laughing.

We began our trek back to the fence, when I looked at my old cheap watch. It read 11:15 A.M.

"Shit! Peter, look's like we gotta skip out on the Market today. We need to go now." I said, throwing the bag over my shoulder. Peter wrapped his arm around my waist again, and hopped high into the air. We landed with a thud and patted our clothes off. We lived only a few houses away from each other, so we ran back together. Peter gave me a hug before running back to his house.

Peter was like the older brother I never had. He took care of me when my mom died and my dad was still in shock. I took care of him and Aunt May when his Uncle Ben had a heart attack. Thats just how things work with us.

I walked into the small house and through the bag onto the table. "Dad, food is on the table, I need to get ready!" I called, running into the small bathroom.

I cleaned my face and stared into my chocolate-brown eyes in the mirror. Dad always said I had my mothers eyes, but lately, I don't even remember what her voice sounds like, the shade of her hair, or her warmth. As I washed myself quickly, I frowned. I hated myself. What kind of person forgot their own mother? I quickly pushed those thoughts away. There was nothing wrong with me. She had just been gone for so long, my memory was fogged.

I wrapped a towel around my body and ran into my room. Slipping into my underwear and bra, I looked down at the forest green cotton dress that lay on my bed. I slipped it on and smoothed it out. The hem reached the top of my knee, and it flared out towards the bottom. I put on my black flat shoes and put my hair to one side of my neck.

I sighed and looked at the watch that now sat on the bed. It read 11:45 A.M.

_Knock Knock._

"Come in." I said, moving my boots over into the corner of the room.

My dad walked in, looking awkward as ever, and smiled a sad smile. "Ready to go?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

I nodded, not able to find my voice.

We walked out of the house, his hand on my shoulder, leading me towards the town square, where one boy and one girl would have the _ever_ so pleasant luck of becoming this years tributes.

We walked up and I had to leave my dad, but when I found my place in the crowd, I felt at ease. I didn't have to put my name in that many times this year, so my chances should be pretty slim. Everyone got quiet when a tall man in a stiff black suit with graying hair stepped onto the stage, walking over to the microphone.

"Uh-hum! Attention! Hello, District Four! Today we will be selecting for the 74th annual Black Games!" Coulson called over the microphone. He looked over the crowd and continued. "We all know the Black Games is to celebrate our victory over District 11 from 74 years ago. So let us continue to do so!" He said and smiled.

He walked over to the first bowl. It was the boys bowl.

He dug his hand into the bowl, fishing around someones name was about to be pulled, and she was afraid it would be someone she knew. But yet again, here in District 4, you knew everyone.

"Ah, here we go," He said, unfolding the paper and reading the name. "Peter Parker! Come on up!" My stomach dropped.

I felt like I was going to throw up and cry at the same time. Peter! My brother, my best friend, was most likely going to die in these stupid games. I watched as Peter slowly began to walk up to the stage, fright clear on his face. I knew he was having a panic attack. He wanted to run. Just like I did at the moment. He reached the stage, and visibly swallowed. I had to take a deep breath to control myself, because I knew if I didn't, someone was going to get hurt or end up dead.

Peter stood and looked at his feet on the stage.

"Now for the Ladies," Coulson said, digging his hand into the bowl. He fished around in there, a frown of concentration on his face. He finally pulled one out and unfolded it, his brow drawn together. "Here we go, Miranda Brown!" I froze.

_"Miranda Brown!" _

I swallowed and walked forward, out of the crowd. When I reached the stage,I looked up at Peter, who looked ready to cry. I looked down at my feet, and frowned.

"Do you two know each other?" Coulson asked, noticing our anguished glances at each other.

"Yes, Sir. We are best friends." I said, looking up into his eyes. He frowned.

"Well that's a shame." He said before concluding the gathering.

At least I would die with my best friend by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go guys! Enjoy(: Please Review!**

**I do not own Hunger Games, Avengers, or Superman.**

* * *

I woke up sweaty and crying, the nightmare still fresh in my mind. I had a dream that me and Peter were in the arena, 18 other nameless, faceless tributes fighting and killing each other. In my dream Peter was trying to save me from certain death when an arrow was heading my way, but he ended up getting an axe to the back. I guess that is what will what happen in the end though. Even if we both make it to the end, one of us will have to die. When we were children, we made a promise to each other. I promised him I would have his back, and he promised me he would have mine. Now we are both going to have to break that promise.

I rolled out of bed and stood in front of the mirror, staring at myself as I brushed through my dark tangled locks of hair. I sighed, thinking of the good-byes I had shared with my father and Aunt May.

_"What am I going to do without you? How will I survive? You are all I have and now I am going to lose you." My father said, crying as he hugged me to him. My father wasn't a very emotional man, but at the moment, he was crying like a baby._

_"Don't worry, Dad. I will take care of myself. Take care of Aunt May when we are gone." I said, squeezing him tightly._

_He knew I had a slim chance of winning and living, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to scare me further then I already was._

_I thought about my good-byes with Aunt May,and how she had broken down into a fit of hysterical crying and sobbing._

_"I'm going to be all alone now! First Ben, now Peter and you! Miranda, please take care of him before you go into the Games. He need's to stay strong. I have faith in you." She said, sobbing into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing my hand over her hair._

_"Aunt May, I need you to take care of my father. You both need each other. He has no one now either. I promise to take care of Peter, but you need to take care of my father." I said, pulling back to look into her eyes, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation._

_She nodded and continued to sob._

I broke out of the trance I was in and pulled my hair into a messy bun and slipping on my black shoes again.

Walking out of my room, I turned down the hall towards the dinning area. I heard laughter and an unknown voice speaking to someone. Walking into the room, my eyes rested on the man who spoke. He was tall and very muscular, and had a head of dark hair that was parted at the side. He was quite handsome.

Clearing my throat, I sat down at the table next to Peter. He looked up at me with a grin on his face.

"Mira! You are not going to believe this!" He said, bouncing in his seat. He looked like a kid on Christmas. He pointed at the man and continued to grin.

"Hello, Miranda. I will be your mentor for the games this year, so feel free to ask questions, talk to me if you need to, anything." He said, smiling and holding out his hand.

I smiled back. "Thank you, and your name is?" I asked, brow furrowed.

"Clark Kent, Ma'am." He said, smiling.

My mouth dropped, a blush covering my face. "Oh my God! You are _the_ Superman! I swear you are my idol, I mean I have only ever heard stories about you, but this is just wow!" I said, grinning. Peter laughed and looked at Clark with a look that said _"I told you so."_ written all over his face.

Clark laughed and nodded. "Thank you, Miranda."

Peter looked at Clark, a serious expression on his face. "So should we talk about like how to survive and stuff?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Well of course, what would you like to know about?" He asked, sitting back in his chair, drinking a glass of orange juice.

I swallowed part of the bagel I had begun to eat and looked up at him. "How about you just tell us whatever you think is important?" I asked, chewing on another piece of bagel again.

He nodded and began to get to work.

"Okay, so you are going to be training the next three days at HQ. We arrive tonight, so be prepared. Tomorrow, you should focus on weapons, next day, focus on survival things like how to tie ropes, how to hunt, stuff like that. On the third day, go back to weapons for half the day and survival for the next half. On the fourth day, you are going to show the Council, the people who judge your abilities and make the games, what you can do. On the fifth day, you have your interviews with Maria Hill." He said, looking at each of us to make sure we understood. We both nodded. "Okay good. So now I am going to ask before I continue,do you have any special abilities and how did you get them?"

I nodded, and looked at Peter, who was also nodding.

"Okay explain." He said, looking at Peter.

Peter swallowed and stood up, getting nervous. He jumped, flipping in mid-air, and landed on the ceiling, looking down at us with a grin on his face. He did a back flip, landing on the ground in a crouch. "I have spider abilities. I got bit by a spider from our districts lab, and well I woke up the next morning like this." He said, turning to show Clark his neck, where the spider had bitten him.

"Interesting. Okay, Spiderman. Mira, you're up." We looked at him confused before he laughed. "In these games, they want you to have a cool name. Keeps the viewers interest." We nodded.

I stood up and walked over to the cage in the middle of the room, where two beautiful birds sat, tweeting. I opened it, and grabbed the bright blue bird that sat, head cocked looking at me. I walked back over to Clark, who raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, birdy." I said, and closed my hands around it. When I opened my hands, the bird twitched before going still in my hands. Then, I closed my hands around the bird again, brining them up to my mouth and placing a kiss on my hand. When I opened them, the bird jumped up, startled. "I can control life. I can give it and take it." I said, putting the bird back in its cage, giving it a cookie. "My mother was experimented on when she was pregnant with me. It gave me these abilities." I said, sitting back down.

"Hmm... Lady Morana." He said, nodding. I raised my eyebrow, as did Peter. "Morana means Goddess of Death in Old Norse Mythology. The Asgardian's and Jotun's will understand." He said, nodding.

"So my name is, Lady of Death basically?" I asked. He grinned and nodded.

I simply shook my head and laughed.

"Clark, there is a call for you from HQ on the line." Someone said, walking into the room. It was Phil Coulson. "Oh, hello Peter, Miranda." He said, waving his hand in our direction. We said hello back, before going back to stuffing our faces.

I looked out the window, at the passing trees and fields. I had never seen anything so beautiful and untouched by the HQ. This would be the last time I see anything like that again. The next time I come this way, it will be in a wooden casket carrying my dead, cold, pale body back to my father. And Peter will either be with me, alive, or next to me in a matching casket.

"Hey, Pete." I said, looking at him from across the table. He looked up. "I'm scared. I don't want to die. There are so many things I haven't gotten to do yet. So many things I wanted to have and now I can never have them." I said, looking back out the window.

He stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on. Let's go talk." He said, pulling me towards his room. When we entered his room, he went over to the window and opened the curtains. We sat at the small table next to the window. "Talk to me, Mira. I'm your best friend. Your brother." He said, grabbing my hand.

"I just wanted to have a normal life. I don't want this, and I know you don't either." I said, looking out the window.

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "I know you don't want this, and neither do I. I never told you this because I thought you would get mad, but you remember Gwen, right?" He asked, looking at me nervously. I nodded. "Well me and her kind of started dating a couple of months ago. And, well yesterday, after the Gathering, I realized that I love her. I don't want to leave her..." He said, a tear falling from his eye. I was confused.

"Why would I get mad about that? I am happy for you, Pete. You got to have something I have always wanted. Love." I said, wiping the tear from his cheek. "You are my brother, I love you. Nothing can change that. Not even the Blondie." I said, cracking a smile.

He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is chapter 3(: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I do not own anyone from the Marvel or DC Universe or the plot of the Hunger Games.**

* * *

When we arrived at Head Quarters that night, I was overwhelmed by the crowds of people cheering as our train pulled into HQ station. Peter and I stood, looking out at the large crowds of people, wondering why they love the tributes so much, when they are about to die for their own entertainment. We were ushered to the door by Phil and Clark when the train came to a stop. Tonight was the night when all the tributes would make their grand entrance, dressed in ridiculous costumes. I hoped ours wouldn't be too bad.

"Come on, Mira. I am going to introduce you to Linda, your stylist." Clark said, grabbing my elbow and pulling me into the elevator. He pushed a button that said LL on it, and we soon shot down into the earth.

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, there was group of people who stood in front of me, all grinning. "We will take it from here, Clark. Linda will see her when we finish her body and makeup." A woman with very curly hair and bright blue eyes said, smiling at me.

"Okay. Well I'll see you after the ceremony." Clark said, turning and leaving.

I turned back to the group of people, only to be pushed into a chair. They started fussing over my hair and nails, saying my hair was too straight, my nails looked horrid, and that my eyebrows would have to be weed wacked to look normal. It was quite frightening.

"So tell me, Mira." one said, looking into my eyes as she waxed my eye brows. "Do you have a guy at home?" She asked, smiling slightly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Nope. Never had any interest in any of the guys in my District." I said.

She looked shocked as she finished my eye brows, going to work on my finger nails. "Well why not?" She asked, filing my nails down.

I laughed at the look of child like curiosity on her face and replied. "None of them were ever good enough for me. Hell, I probably would have ended up old with only my 12 cats to keep me company had I not been chosen as a tribute." I scoffed, the image coming to my mind as I giggled. She laughed and nodded. "Well at least you are honest!" She said.

She painted my nails a blood red before painting white webs on them. As my nails dried, my body was waxed and washed. When they dried my hair, they started on styling it and putting makeup on my face.

I watched as they curled parts of my hair, making it look more voluminous and sexy, and one woman put thick rim of eye liner around my eyes and gave me the smokey eye effect. She applied mascara and put a bright red lipstick on my lips before walking away. I sat, looking at myself in the mirror. I was gorgeous! They had been able to make me look absolutely perfect. The only flaw was my sad eyes.

I looked away, and sighed. "Well, I can see that my team did a fantastic job." A sugary sweet voice said from behind me. I twirled around, startled. "Don't worry. I am here to just help you get dressed.I am your stylist, Linda." She said, smiling at me. She was a short woman, barely reaching five feet in height. She had short, blonde hair that waved to about her chin, and her bright blue eyes twinkled with delight. "Come on, I gotta get you ready, we only have fifteen minutes." She said, dragging me into a room next to the one I was in.

When she opened the door, I noticed that the only thing in the room was a bench to sit on. She made me take off the robe I had put on after being washed, and she helped me slide on the top. It was a red corset top made of silk with one strap, only it was made out of a substance that looked like webs. There was one supporting strap, and two that hung off my shoulder. She helped me shimmy into the tiny pair matching boyshorts, only they were the bottoms. On the boyshorts were webs as well, and the web trailed down my leg to my ankle on my one leg. She handed me a pair of simple red heels that had the same web substance on them as well.

"Is this the whole outfit?" I asked, uncomfortable with the showing skin. She laughed a delighted laugh.

"Honey trust me, you look great." She said, putting a hand on my arm. I blushed, embarrassed. "Oh shit! We gotta get you on your horse!" She said, grabbing my elbow and running with me to the elevator. We went up to the ground floor and ran out.

I noticed people, dressed in ridiculous costumes also, looking at us as she directed me to two white horses that stood together. Peter sat atop one of them, wearing an outfit similar to mine only in a different style obviously. I blushed as one of the Agents helped me onto the horse.

"I look ridiculous." I said to Peter, blushing as I looked around.

"You look fine. Things could be worse... You could have to dress like that guy over there." He said nodding his head to the left. I saw a blonde guy standing with a girl next to a motorcycle. He was dressed in a red white and blue stripped suit that had a star on the chest.

"Oh my God. I look amazing. Pete, you look amazing." I said, trying not to laugh at the stylists idea.

He started to laugh hysterically, but stopped. "Clark told me to tell you to sit up straight and keep your head held high while riding through." He said, straightening up. I nodded.

Then, the music began and all the other tributes got in the line.

"First is Thor God of Thunder and Sif Goddess of War of Asgard, Riding Sleipnir, oh and look at that depiction of the Bifrost!" Maria Hill's voice called through the microphone. As I looked ahead, I noticed a couple, that was riding an eight legged horse, and wearing clothing that looked like a rainbow. "Next we have Loki God of Mischief and Lies and Knora of Jotunheim, riding the giant Frost Beast. I gotta say myself, that outfit looks cold!" She laughed, looking at the frost and ice-covered couple. "Next up is Anthony, the Iron Man and Pepper of District 3, dressed in iron directly from District 3. What is that? A hover board? Oh JARVIS." She said, the crowd going wild. I straightened my back and held my head high. "Oh, you will find these two interesting. From District 4, we have Peter Parker, the Spiderman, and Miranda Brown, the Lady Morana. For those of you that do not know, that means Lady Death in Norse." The crowd cheered louder. "And look at those two beautiful stallions." It continued to go on like that, I ran through the names in my head. Thor, Sif, Loki, Knora,Pepper, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Rogue, Bruce Wayne, Selena Kyle, Dick Grayson, Jane Foster, Peggy, Bucky, Steve Rogers, and Harleen Quinzel.

"Welcome everyone, to the opening ceremonies of the 74th annual Black Games!" President Fury shouted, lifting his arms in a grand gesture. "I would like to thank this years tributes for being able to put on another excellent show for us this year, and I would like to wish them the best of luck in this years games." He continued to drone on, and I blocked him out. I looked at each of the tributes, my eyes lingering on a couple of them longer than necessary. "And now, we will let our tribute's go feast, before they start their training tomorrow!" He said, grinning.

My stomach growled and I realized I was starving. I was suddenly overly happy that we were going to the tribute's feast. My horse moved as if told by some unknown force when to, and it followed Peters down the hall. When we made it back into the main hall, I looked down, frightened, but no one was around to help me. I swung my one leg over and was looking down, trying to find a way to get down in these shoes without breaking an ankle. I twisted and turned for a moment before a voice startled me. "Excuse me, Ma'am. But it looks to me like you need some assistance." My head snapped to the side and I saw the boy who was dressed in that ridiculous outfit, Steve, standing next to my horse with a smile on his face.

"Uhm, could you please?" I asked, blushing out of embarrassment. He put his hands on my waist and helped me get down. "They really shouldn't make people where these things when they don't know how to walk in them, let alone jump from a horse." I huffed. "Thank you."

He laughed. "You are quite welcome, Miss. My name is Steve Rogers." He said, putting out his hand. I shook it and smiled.

"I'm Mira Brown." I said, smiling slightly. "And I'm starving... So if you don't mind, can we go eat?" I asked mentally slapping myself.

He laughed and nodded.

When we arrived at the table, there were only two seats available, and Steve took the one next to Peter. I sat down in the only available seat and looked at who I was sitting next to. I sat in between Thor and Loki, the two brothers. Although Loki was of Jotunheim he had been raised with Thor. Thor was extremely buff and cheery, where as Loki was small and moody.

"Fair Maiden Morana has graced us with her presence! I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard!" Thor shouted jovially, slapping a hand on my shoulder. I winced and yelped in pain, not expecting the force.

"Thor! You hurt her. Stop it." Loki snapped, giving Thor a glare. He turned to me and I saw his eyes. They were a beutiful shade of green. "Are you okay, My Lady?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Oh, uhm. Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I said, blushing a bit. He smirked.

"I am Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Jotunheim, it is indeed a pleasure to meet you, My Lady." He said, picking up my hand and kissing my knuckles, looking at me from under his eyelashes.

I felt my heart flutter a bit in my chest before I realized I was not breathing. "It's a pleasure to meet you too... I am Miranda Brown, but you can call me Mira." I said, biting my lip.

He grinned and nodded. "So what do you think of this? Of these games?" He asked, curiosity covering his face.

"I think they are completely barbaric. Ridiculous and stupid." I said, angry. He nodded and sighed.

"I agree. I do not understand the amusement in watching children kill each other." He said, taking a sip of wine.

We spoke for a while, at first about the games, and then what our homes were like. He told me of his true blue form and I had to ask.

"But if you are really blue and have red eyes, how do you look like you do now?" I asked, entranced in the stories he told me.

"Magic. Odin placed a spell on me while I was a baby so that I can change on my own free will." He said, explaining it to me.

We talked until we were the only ones left in the hall, and he walked me to the elevator and up to my floor, where he once again kissed my hand and bid me farewell.

* * *

**Me: DAMN YOU LOKI! Must you make every female swoon? **

**Loki: I have not the slightest clue as to what you speak of.**

**Me: Yeah yeah... Just tell the people what you have to say.**

**Loki: Review. It makes me have a happier ending. There happy?**

**Me: Very(:**

**Please review!**


End file.
